leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bruno's Onix
|location=Mt. Hideaway |epnum=EP071 |epname=To Master the Onixpected! |prevonum=095 |current=With Bruno |java1=Unshō Ishizuka }} Bruno's Onix (Japanese: シバのイワーク Siba's Iwark) is a Pokémon caught by Bruno in To Master the Onixpected!. It is another giant Pokémon that appeared in the , and one of Bruno's Pokémon in the and . In the anime In the main series This Onix was first seen rampaging wildly around Mt. Hideaway. and were on the Onix's trail and got chased. The chased ended after they hid behind a rock. Later, it rose from the ground and encountered . Team Rocket fired a net at Onix which got it angry. Team Rocket retreated to a cave and Onix d the cave. Ash, , and sent out , , and respectively to battle the giant Onix but didn't succeed. Ash fell from the cliff and Onix was about to attack him, but Bruno appeared and saved Ash from the attack. He was ready to catch Onix. When Ash and the others asked what Pokémon he was going to use, Bruno shocked them by explaining that he wasn't going to use any Pokémon. Bruno jumped down to find out why Onix was violent. Bruno avoided the hits thrown by Onix. After a while, Bruno found the reason why Onix was on a rampage: a had been stuck between two of its boulders, which was hurting it. After Bruno removed the Sandslash, Onix became very thankful for him and accepted to join his team, so Bruno threw a Poké Ball at Onix and captured it. It hasn't been seen since. Personality and characteristics Onix was usually a friendly Pokémon but because of a being stuck inside it, it caused Onix to wither in pain, going on a rampage. Throughout the episode Onix appeared in, it had very little trouble dealing with Team Rocket's bazooka and Pokémon with the type-advantage. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Dig|1=Tackle}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Dig|1=Tackle}}}} In Pokémon Origins ]] Onix was briefly shown battling 's in File 4: Charizard. It eventually fell, allowing Red to continue his progress in the Elite Four challenge. In the games Bruno uses Onix in every game he appears in, despite not being the type he specializes; however in , both of his Onix evolve into in his rematch. Onix is not used in the rematches in . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Bruno used his Onix to battle during their battle on Mt. Moon. Despite a type disadvantage against Gyara, it was able to hold its own and deftly avoid super-effective hits from its attacks. Afterwards, it used its to keep the Atrocious Pokémon from attacking at all, only to take damage from the latter's . It then dug underground to launch a surprise attack, and this time faced off against Saur. However, before that fight could conclude, it was interrupted by a pack of crossing, and later Bruno's Elite Four comrades Lorelei and Agatha. In Make Way for Magikarp, Onix fought and Lt. Surge on Cerise Island. He uses it this time to battle Red again. Onix was then used to carry Red and the others off of Cerise Island as it was collapsing. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Bind|1=Dig}} Adventures.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Bind|1=Dig}}}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Bruno has two Onix as seen in Clefairy's Under Training!! while was in the Pokémon League. They reappear in A Challenge to the Elite Four! as Bruno is a member of the Johto Elite Four. Related articles Onix Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Stadium characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) Category:Pokémon Origins characters it:Onix di Bruno pl:Onix Bruna zh:希巴的大岩蛇